thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pompey Wattson
This tribute is '''Special' it formally belonged to Zephyr the Exalted'' Tribute Information “A thinker sees his own actions as experiments and questions--as attempts to find out something. Success and failure are for him answers above all.” - '''Friedrich Nietzsche' 'Backstory' Julius and Martina had a powerful connection with each other since childhood. Growing up, Julius was the young girl's sentinel, for she was harassed and hectored by other children for simply being a clumsy and helpless girl. She was attached to Julius like a magnet was to steel, and detested being away from him. They were devoted, and could unfailingly be found together. But when Martina learned that Julius was being tutored to be an engineer, a career that forced the laborer to constantly be away for long periods, she knew they wouldn't be able to see each other as much as they did before. So she changed her ways, and began educating herself as well. Surprisingly, she had a knack for engineering. While she was terrible at English and History, she was brilliant when it came to more complex topics such as Mathematics and Science. Studying everyday, she progressed swiftly and at a faster pace than multiple others in her district, and easily caught up with Julius. Catching her with a book, he was initially shocked, but upon discovering her rationale, he embraced her. Even their basic lives wouldn't sever the bond that was firmly crafted. They both became established engineers at the ages of twenty-one, and introduced their first son Pompey to the world a year later. One could already predict the future genius lying within the boy when he was still a mere babe. His luminous blue eyes glittered with an undiscovered brilliance, waiting to be employed. These azure orbs of his were unique to his own person, as neither his mother, father, nor known relatives had this trait. His barely distinguishable lightly blond hair were nearly synonymous to Martina's, while he had his father's angled looks. As they could not afford to watch him over the day, he was often left with baby-sitters, who did idle to watch over him. But the young toddler wasn't like other kids of his age. Rather than increasingly spend his time occupied in play, he carefully explored his household, finding parts of it his parents weren't even aware of. When he was four, he began noticing the books laying around the house haphazardly, and taught himself how to read and write at a very juvenile age. His mother had Adrian when he was five, meaning she was twenty-seven when she had her second child. Adrian was a lovable baby, chubby in the right places and barely did he ever cry. Nevertheless, he was loud, but it was difficult to yell at such a little adorable thing such as Adrian. He looked like his father, with his dark hair and amber eyes, although one could tell he ended up with his mother's temperament, ending up just as clumsy and innocent as she just was. It seemed as if fortune would always walk its way into the laps of the Wattson family, although it was never meant to last. Tragedy struck two years after Adrian's birth. A fatal incident occurred in the working field, causing a multitude of deaths and trauma. They were working on a new type of energy, one that would waste less fuel and be beneficial to the environment as well. Unfortunately, this energy was never meant to be harvested, as the first experiment exploded, causing a building to burn down and left the surrounding region in District Five unstable. Some people were fortunate to get away, but most in the corresponding area perished. Sadly enough, this included Martina. Julius had managed to escape, a doctor had confirmed he was afflicted with a psychological trauma after his wife's passing. According to a therapist, he had personally witnessed Martina's demise, and the guilt of surviving as well as viewing the horrific scene of his lover's demise has left him unable to work. That day was also the first time Pompey had ever cried. As well as the last. A memorial service took place several days after the accident. Julius was initially reluctant to be present for the event, but due to Pompey's urging, he gave in. He barely paid attention to the speaker's speech, being too self-absorbed with his own grief and distress. Once it was over, he and the others who lost their loved ones walked out until he bumped into an old character of the past. Amaryllis. She was one of Martina's former oppressors and had lost her husband from the explosion. She was almost as Julius had recalled her, only she was much more beautiful grown up of course. Her shapely figure and gorgeous exterior was to die for. About to flip a rude comment at Julius, she reconsidered when she remembered his current status. Everyone knew about Julius' condition, and she was going to take advantage of that. Although he was unable to work, he was still richer than most people in District Five. She also knew how easy it would be to exploit him. They began talking again, which drastically improved his health. He started smiling for the first time since he locked onto the horrified expression Martina made just before the life was beaten out of her. After a year of dating, they were wedded as husband and wife, much to the chagrin of Pompey. He hated Amaryllis ever since she joined the household, and she despised the young boy just as much. School wasn't that grand of an environment, either. Solely regarding Pompey, kids usually ignored him or attempted to bully him, which did work out quite well for the bullies, as he had already developed a sharp tongue. Whenever somebody attempted to oppose him, Pompey simply spit back brutal and blunt retorts, leaving his tormentor in tears or anger. This, of course, led to more people ignoring him and some even grew afraid of Pompey, who was simply unafraid to speak whatever thought popped up in his mind. When called into the principal's office and asked why he did these things, he responded calmly as he proclaimed the entire school system as a poor excuse to hector others and that the administration as a whole is full of simpletons for allowing incidents such as these to occur. He was swiftly expelled afterwards. Amaryllis yelled at him when he came home, calling him a fool for even thinking about challenging the school. She snidely wished him luck on ever gaining an education now, although Pompey did exactly that. By constantly visiting the library, he found it much more easier and pleasant to tutor himself rather than be in a classroom where he doesn't receive enough attention to his learning. However, Pompey did acknowledge one thing. Bluntly stated, Adrian was nowhere near his intellect and thus wouldn't be able to function in the library as Pompey was able to. He required school if he ever expected to excel from anywhere, but the Wattsons wouldn't be able to rely on the money they had from Julius' previous work. As expected, they ran out of credits and were full of debts when Pompey was thirteen. They had numerous credits before, due to Martina and Julius making superb discoveries and were boastfully funded by the Capitol. But now that their family was in shams, someone needed to get a career. But Julius had yet to recover from his trauma, and Amaryllis despised working. As a result, Pompey got a full-time job as an engineer. Although he was the youngest working member there, he was arguably one of the most useful components in the work of energy engineering there. His suggestions stood out from the older workers there, much to their envy. Pompey grew wiser and wittier as his fellow peers attempted to call him out time to time. They labeled the boy as a conceited child who should know when to stand down, although after they were done with their poor slander, Pompey would counter with harsh, critical retorts which left many of them silent afterwards. Four years later, the workers simply stopped making slurs about him, in fear of his retaliations. Pompey would come home tired and stressed most of the time, and usually went straight to his room to slumber without speaking a single word to his step-mother or father. He found himself drowsy most of the time, and began drinking coffee in order to keep up with the early morning. Within a year, they had managed to pay off all their debts although Pompey's health was beginning to deteriorate. He nearly passed out when giving an overview of future plans, much to the embarrassment to the one who appointed him as the speaker. Adrian recognized this, and told him he should stay down for awhile and let his health come back to him when he was seventeen. He called in sick to his supervisor and stayed home for several days. When Amaryllis discovered this, she was furious and demanded Pompey to go to work immediately. Pompey told her off, until he was yelled at his father to not speak that way to his mother. In an act of rage, Pompey bolted out of the house and to the library, where he asked the librarian if he could stay over for a couple of days. Due to Pompey's visits, he and the librarian-a woman by the name of Clarissa-had become close acquaintances. As she felt bad for the young soul, she allowed him to stay over for awhile. Finally, he was eighteen. It was Reaping Day and Pompey didn't expect his name to be picked, even though it was his last year. After all, he never took tesserae. He stood in line, waiting patiently for the Reapings to end, until he heard a familiar name spoken through the microphone. It was his own. Shocked, he walked to the stage, although his eyes were resolute. He would come home alive. 'Personality' Pompey is a bright polymath, known for his intellect and wit. He's a balanced individual capable of making decisive and resolute decisions. He's firm with his actions and thoroughly carries out his strategies with precision and steadiness. His mental stability is very solid in nature, and to convince him to conduct an unprincipled scheme would be more than toilsome. As an engineer, he is an exceptional thinker. He is educated in multiple fields, dedicating himself to his own enlightenment. For his father is disabled and his step-mother despises work, Pompey has taken it upon himself to be the reliant source of income for the unfortunate family. He detests his step-mother Amaryllis, as not only does she represent the personification of everything the erudite lad loathes, but she continues to have his father wrapped around her finger. She also has a mutual sense of hatred for Pompey. His rationale behind doing such tiresome and demanding labor for his household is his brother, who is perhaps the only being Pompey concerns over. He wishes for Adrian to not only continue living, but for him to be blithe as well. He desires a healthy, successful, and joyful life for his younger sibling. And to not distract himself from his goal, he has distanced himself from others. He is very much an introvert to the people of his district, who although pity him, also would not feel much remorse if he perished. He is considerate to most people, but he can be snappy, blunt, and critical as well. He has a neutral temperament. 'Strengths' Swift with his decisions, Pompey is capable of plotting and employing a range of intelligent stratagems and tactics. His broad intelligence also enables him to identify various things in the arena, such as common flora and fauna, although his knowledge doesn't match up to that of a tribute from an agrarian district such as District Nine or Eleven. Pompey can also prove himself to be a brilliant leader. His bold, determined nature might inspire others to join him in his venture within the Hunger Games. 'Weaknesses' Pompey is unable to swim. A flaw for almost entirely every person that takes resident in an urban district such as Five, he has never been presented with the opportunity to require the ability. Because of this, if the arena is primarily based in aquatic nature, he will have difficulty surviving in this certain hostile enviroment. He has no shame in proclaiming his own critical thoughts as well, and if he ends up denouncing the wrong persons, he might find himself targeted in the arena. Etymology Pompeius was a military and political leader of Rome, and was often known in English as Pompey. Pompey also means "Five" in Latin, and Pompey comes from District Five. Hugo, on the other hand, is the Latinized version of the English name Hugh, which means "mind, intellect." Wattson is a reference to the measure of energy, which is called a Watt. Although it doesn't distinctively relate to Pompey, it should be worth noting that it means "powerful warrior." Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 5 Category:18 year olds Category:Reaped Category:TheFireJay's Tributes